Betrayal and Acceptance
by OntheMoonandStars
Summary: Hermione and Draco are secretly dating. But Harry and Ron have found out about this forbidden relationship! What will the two dating do? Will they be betrayed by their close ones? Or will they be accepted? Rated M for language. Some weasley bashing. Definitely Ginny bashing.


Hi readers! I know that I have not posted on my last story and I am very sad to say that I will not continue on with that story and I have deleted it. I am very sorry to all my readers who have wanted more but I will not finish it. I hope this one will be more of a success!

Also, due to school and extra activities, I will not be posting regularly and my chapters will be relatively short. If you don't like my irregular schedule or short chapters, please go find another fanfic to read.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All of the characters and places belong to J.K Rowling (thank you J.K for making Harry Potter UwU)

_Italics: Flashback_

**Bold: Thoughts**

**_Bold Italics :Thoughts in flashback_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hermione was spending a lot of time without Harry and Ron lately. She always runs off to the library or to one of the empty classrooms to practice magic._

_"Harry, Ron I am going on a walk" Hermione stated clearly before packing all her books neatly into her bag. Harry and Ron looked up from their game of chess "Now Hermione?" Harry asked, "Oh course! Why would I be telling you this now if I were to go on a walk next week?" Hermione shot back. "Blimey 'Mione! It's 10 in the evening! Why are you going on a walk now?" Ron asked. "To clear my head" Hermione said and left the Common Room. _

_Harry and Ron looked at each other before continuing the game of chess._

_ After an hour Harry looked at his watch, "It's getting late, should't Hermione be back by now?" he asked Ron worriedly, "I'm sure she's fine, but I think we should look for her to make sure she is alright" _

_And with that the boys stood up and left the Common Room in search of their best friend who would never keep a secret from them, Hermione._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, look its Hermione. But she's with Malfoy! Malfoy must have Imperioed her and took advantage of her! We have to save her!" Ron whispered, not to let the two kissing in a small curve in the window of the Astronomy tower know of their presence.

Harry turned around in shock of what he heard Ron say. "Taking advantage of her? He hates her!" He whispered back in confusion. Ron and harry both look a look at the two and found Hermione holding Malfoy's hand and leaning into his shoulder with a smile on her face, and a soft smile of Malfoy's too.

"Draco, I think we should tell your parents that we are dating." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. He frowned "But baby, you know my parents hate muggles" "Yes but they should know. They are your parents after all."

As the two continued talking, Harry and Ron held a conversation of their own.

"I can't believe it! They hate each other but yet they are kissing each other and dating? This can't be real!" "No! I can't allow this to happen, Hermione was supposed to fall in love with me! I have liked her since third year and have been trying to get her attention for four years, but she goes and falls for that horrible ferret. That whore, I bet she is just going after him for his money and looks. After that she will dump him after taking all their money and fame! I can't believe I actually liked that disgusting wrench!" Ron whispered in anger.

Harry just stood there, not listening to a word he just said, thoughts were running around in his head **"Hermione is dating Malfoy, our enemy from Year One. What should I do? Should I accept her relationship, or should I…betray and leave her?" **

He shook his head. **We must ask Ginny for help. She is Hermione's best girl-friend, she will know what to do. **He voiced out his opinion to Ron and surprisingly, Ron agreed. "If 'Mione told Ginny and Ginny never told us, I'm going to cast her out as well" Ron snarled with a face Harry had never seen on his face. **_Pure Anger_**.

They ran back to the Common Room making sure that the two sitting in the Astronomy tower did not know about them.

Once they got back to the Common Room they slammed the portrait of the Fat Lady causing her to shout in shock "E-excuse me! That is no way to treat me! My poor portrait…" she sighed. "Sorry Lady" Harry said "but it is really an emergency!" And he rushed inside.

Inside the Common Room, most students were already in their bed sleeping softly but there were still a few students dotted around doing homework or just hanging out, among them was Ginny.

Ron and Harry rushed to Ginny making her look up at them in surprise. "Where's Hermione? I thought you went looking for her? And why are you looking so angry Ron, you are going to get wrinkles if you look that way for a minute longer." she asked. "It's just that little whore, Hermione! We saw her kissing in the Astronomy tower with the ferret. I can't believe she is allowing him to do that to her!" Ginny looked at Ron in shock. **So the little bitch has finally shown her true colors. I always knew she had a dark side behind her "I can do nothing wrong" princess side.** "Malfoy?!" She whispered. Harry and Ron nodded their heads.

She got up and said to them "I'm going to bed. I need some time to think about what we will do next" before walking up the stairs to the girl's rooms.

Harry and Ron had already decided to ditch her during the Christmas holidays and to not invite her over to the Burrow. "I'm going to write a letter Mum, Harry. You want to come along?" Ron questioned. Harry replied with "Of course. I need to get ready for bed as well. Ugh, I need to take a nice shower, the sight of that wrench kissing the ferret keeps running around in my mind."

And even thought Harry had said that, he still felt a pang of guilt rise up whenever they talked bad about their once-best friend, Hermione Granger.


End file.
